


Baby's Breath

by captainamergirl



Series: The Language of Flowers [1]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Bring back Amber!, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stamber FTW!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Amber visits Steffy and a newborn Kelly in the hospital.Prompt: baby’s breath - innocence, newborn babies
Relationships: Steffy Forrester/Ambrosia "Amber" Moore
Series: The Language of Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714228
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets





	Baby's Breath

“Are you up for one more visitor tonight?”   
  
Steffy lifts her head from her plump pillow.  _“Amber?”_ She can’t believe Amber Moore is actually standing in the doorway of her hospital room. It’s been years since she's seen the other woman; years since Brooke ran her out of town on a rail -- the same way Brooke would probably love to do to Steffy herself.   
  
“In the flesh,” Amber says cheekily. “So... Can I come in or not?”   
  
“Of course you can.” Steffy smiles as the blonde saunters over to her. She offers Steffy a brief hug and then a small bouquet of flowers ensconced in white cellophane wrapping.   
  
“Thank you. These are beautiful… God, I can’t believe you’re here,” Steffy says.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting to  _be_ here,” Amber admits. “But I was in town for the weekend with Rosie visiting her Grandpa Justin when he told me about how you went into early labor and… God,  _are you alright?”_ Amber’s smile loses some of its luster. Concern crinkles the skin around her aqua eyes.   
  
“Oh yeah. I am totally fine now. So is the baby,” Steffy assures her. “It all happened so fast, but I’m really happy. My daughter is here now and she’s amazing.”   
  
“I’ll say!” Amber agrees as her gaze turns to the tiny pink bundle slumbering in the isolette on the other side of Steffy. The baby gurgles in her sleep, her little rosy lips pinching together as if she’s having a particularly vivid dream. Steffy watches her daughter for a moment. Pride and love swirl in her chest.   
  
She turns back to Amber. “Thank you again for the flowers. They’re a nice surprise.”   
  
“They’re nothing special. That’s all they had left at the hospital gift shoppe at this hour, but I knew I had to come here tonight, Steffy. I knew I just had to.” Amber gestures to the chair at Steffy’s bedside. “May I?”   
  
“I'll be offended if you don’t.”   
  
Amber slips into the chair, crossing her long, tan legs. She’s kept in such great shape and looks so pretty too with her white-blonde hair falling in loose ringlets about her shoulders. Steffy knows she looks a mess herself - completely scrubbed free of makeup, face still shiny with a light sheen of sweat. She knows Amber won’t judge her though. She’s probably the one person in all of L.A. who never has.   
  
Amber takes another peek at the baby. “She’s beautiful, Steffy.”   
  
“She is kind of pretty, isn’t she?” Steffy chuckles. “So how is Rosie? How old is she now?”   
  
“Almost six, and she’s doing great. Growing like a weed … Actually, Steffy, she’s the reason I came here tonight.”   
_  
“Oh?”_   
  
Amber nods. “Yes, she’s alive because of you. You saved our lives that day I pitched over the balcony at the beach house. I was pregnant with her and I was most certainly going to plummet us several stories to our deaths, but you… You saved us. You did the impossible, and whenever I look at my girl, I remember what you did. The way you fought to pull us back over that ledge.... I don’t know if I ever told you how much I appreciated it.”   
  
Steffy notices the tears shining in Amber’s eyes. She reaches for Amber’s hand and curls her fingers around the blonde's tiny digits. “I am just glad you and Rosie are alright; that you are here now and get to meet my little girl Kelly.”   
  
“Kelly? Is that her name? That’s such a pretty name.”   
  
“I thought it was fitting.” She looks at the baby again. Kelly is starting to rouse in her little crib. Her bright blue eyes pop open and she blinks rapidly at the bright light in the room.   
  
“Would you like to hold Kelly?”   
  
“I’d  _love_ to!”   
  
Amber stands and moves over to the isolette. She carefully lifts the baby into her arms, cradling her to her chest, cooing and murmuring gibberish at her the whole time. “Aren’t you gorgeous? Oh yes. Aren’t you just a sweet little girl? Oh yes you are,” Amber gushes.   
  
Steffy smiles at them. “I am glad you came, Amber.”   
  
“Me too, Steffy.”   
  
Steffy lightly tickles the bottom of her daughter’s tiny pink foot. The baby wiggles her toes in response and the women chuckle. “I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Steffy says. “To have this incredible gift in my life. This innocent, perfect little life is mine to mold... God, I just want I do right by her.”   
  
“You will. All new mom’s worry about messing up their kids, but Steffy, the way you’re looking at her right now... I  _know_ it... You’re going to love her more than anybody else ever will.”   
  
Steffy smiles. "She's the most amazing thing I've ever done."   
  
“I feel the same way about Rosie... And Rosie’s alive because of you, Steffy. I’m actually a mother because of what you did. I can never repay you.”   
  
“These flowers and your thanks are all I need, Amber. Oh, that and a promise.”   
  
“A promise?”   
  
“That you won’t be a stranger anymore… Because I could really use a friend.”   
  
Steffy meets her eyes. A feeling of warmth envelopes her as Amber answers, “Me too... So I promise. We won't be strangers anymore, okay?"   
  
Steffy grins. _“Okay.”_   
  
**The end.**


End file.
